warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorsetail (PoT)
|namest = Queen: Warrior: |namesl = Gorsetail Gorsetail |familyt = Daughters: |familyl = Thistlepaw, Swallowtail, Sedgewhisker |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope |deadbooks = None }} Gorsetail is a very pale mottled gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Power of Three Arc ''The Sight :Even though she is not listed in the allegiances, she does formally appear. She tells Sedgekit to come inside the den, interrupting the kit in the middle of informing Millie that kittypets can't be real warriors when she returns to the Clans with Graystripe. Dark River :When Leafpool and Jaypaw visit the WindClan camp to speak to Onestar, Gorsetail comes running into the clearing, frantic. She tells Onestar that her kits, Swallowkit, Thistlekit, and Sedgekit, have gone missing. She says that she had left the nursery to stretch her legs, but when she came back they had disappeared. She had tried to follow their trail, but it had disappeared near RiverClan's border. She is convinced that a hawk took them all. Onestar tries to calm her down, saying that a hawk wouldn't be able take three kits. He then promises to send a search patrol to look for them. :Afterwards, a WindClan patrol consisting of Ashfoot, Breezepaw, and Heatherpaw run into the clearing. Ashfoot tells Onestar that they saw a RiverClan patrol on their territory, and that they had found rabbit blood where the RiverClan patrol had just been. Gorsetail becomes terrified, and questions if they're sure it was rabbit blood they had found. WindClan become convinced that it was RiverClan who took the kits. :Her kits had wandered into the underground tunnels, and had gotten lost. Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Breezepaw, and Heatherpaw went into the tunnels to go and find them. They soon rescue the kits and bring them to Onestar, stopping the battle that would have ensued between WindClan and ThunderClan. It also mentiones that they were going to fight RiverClan. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise :Gorsetail's kits, Sedgekit, Swallowkit, and Thistlekit, are now apprentices with the names Sedgepaw, Swallowpaw, and Thistlepaw. :When Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze came to the WindClan border to see Crowfeather, she is on a patrol with Owlwhisker and Weaselfur and tells the ThunderClan cats that they had better stay off their border or they will tear their fur off. She is very hostile towards them for crossing the border. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice However, her kits are now warriors, with the names Sedgewhisker and Swallowtail, although Thistlepaw does not appear. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :Gorsetail appears in a patrol consisting of Owlwhisker, Nightcloud, and Crouchpaw as Jayfeather returns from RiverClan. She helps Jayfeather out of a thornbush using her muzzle. Nightcloud and Crouchpaw call Jayfeather a murderer, she then silences them, saying he was a Clan cat that needed their help. She asks him if he could walk back to the ThunderClan border by himself, as Owlwhisker inspects him stating he was fit to go. She is padding behind him as they head to the ThunderClan camp. :She fights in the WindClan patrol for ShadowClan against the Dark Forest warriors. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia *In the allegiances of ''The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, and The Last Hope, she is accidentally listed as a tom, and in the allegiances of Hollyleaf's Story, she is not given a gender at all. Character Pixels Family Members Daughters: :Swallowtail: :Sedgewhisker: :Thistlepaw: Tree References and Citations Category:Dark River characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Minor Character Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females